Calling the Heartthrob
by xxsonnywithachance37xx
Summary: Tomorrow is Sonny's first day of school, and she can't get to sleep. Will a phone call to a certain heartthrob help her?


**Hey peeps! Thanks for reading! :D Just a random one-shot… dedicated to the fact that I GO BACK TO SCHOOL TOMORROW! And my cousin, cause she's amazing and it's her first day tomorrow too, and I always call her when I can't sleep (it helps that it's 3 hours earlier where she lives :D). And dedicated to anyone who has their first day tomorrow, coming up, or anyone who is STRESSED BY SCHOOL! I know the feeling! So this is for you guys! 3**

**Ok sorry for all that randomness! **

**Summary: Tomorrow is Sonny's first day of school, and she can't sleep. Will a phone call to a certain heartthrob (you should know who I'm talking about…) make her feel better?**

**Just pretend she goes to regular school… but she's still on **_**So Random! **_**… so IDK how that works LOL. :D It's their summer break! Yeah! So… wait why would she go to school on summer break? Nevermind hahaha.**

**-------**

**Calling the Heartthrob**

**Third Person (AKA No One's POV)**

Sonny Monroe sighed and kicked her colorful polka-dot sheets to end of her bed.

Tomorrow was her first day of school, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get to sleep. She rolled over and checked her clock- **1:22 a.m.**

She pulled her laptop onto her lap and browsed the internet, checking various _So Random! _fansites. She still wasn't the slightest bit drowsy- **1:49 a.m.**

She attempted to simply lie there and wait for sleep to come to her, but maybe sleep was on strike, because for whatever reason, it didn't visit Sonny. **2:16 a.m.**

Sonny pulled out her cell phone, and, before she knew what she was doing, her fingers had dialed Chad's number- of their own accord.

Before she could hang up and pretend that had never happened, a sleepy voice answered. "Hello?" Chad muttered, and Sonny could hear the tiredness in his voice.

"Uh, sorry to bother you, Chad…"

Apparently Sonny's body parts were no longer taking orders from her brain, because before she could come up with an excuse for why she'd called him, her mouth told the truth.

"I-I couldn't sleep," she admitted.

Instead of being annoyed or mad, like Sonny expected, Chad actually seemed… sympathetic?

"Is something bothering you?" He asked sweetly.

"I guess I'm just nervous," Sonny admitted.

"About what?"

"First day of school."

"You'll be fine! You're smart, and everybody likes you."

"Not everybody," Sonny mumbled, not intending for Chad to hear.

"What?" Chad asked, even though he'd heard prefectly.

"Nothing…"

"Sonny, I _do too_ like you. I know we bicker a lot, and our shows are rivals, and sometimes you're _really_ annoying-"

"Chad!" Sonny interrupted.

"Right. But what I'm trying to say is, despite all that, I might, possibly, just the slightest bit, be okay with you."

"Wow, Chad. I think that was almost a compliment," Sonny said, but she was smiling. "Thanks, Chad. You know," She yawned. "I'm actually tired know. Thanks for putting me to sleep," She joked.

"You're only tired because you can relax now that everything in your life is perfect- Chad Dylan Cooper thinks you're okay. Of course that made you're life, since you're in love with me," Chad grinned.

"What?!" Sonny gasped, her voice rising 3 octaves. We all know what that means. :) "I am _not_ in love with you!" Sonny insisted.

"Really, Sonny, really?"

"Chad, we are not going to have this discussion right now. It's **2:41 a.m. **I'll see you tomorrow. Sorry to wake you up."

"Bye, Sonny," Chad said, with a smile on his face.

"Bye," Sonny hung up, and settled back into her bed. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow. **2:41 a.m.**

**-------**

**Well, if you read this whole thing, you're amazing (cause the story was probably awful :D). You know what would make you more amazing? If you reviewed! Even if you hate it. All you have to do it click that little green button, and type 3 words, **_**I hate it. **_**Is that hard? Didn't think so! :D S anyways, review, even if the story was the worst FanFiction you've ever read! Or if you liked it! (Maybe? :)) Anywayy, THANKS!! 3**


End file.
